Gomen ne, Gin
by TurquisePL
Summary: Mój pierwszy songfic do piosenki "Now and Then" Blackmore's Night. Chaotyczne przemyślenia Matsumoto, na widok umierającego Gina. Moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które może podchodzić pod "Angst".


Disclaimer: Nie posiadam ani Bleacha ani tej piosenki

* * *

Ichimaru i Matsumoto zawsze kojarzyli mi się z tą piosenką. **"Now and Then" genialnego zespołu Blackmore's Night**.

Dzisiaj w końcu zdecydowałam się napisać mój pierwszy songfic. Nie wiem, czy spełnia wszystkie wymagania, ale na pewno bardzo się starałam. Proszę o wyrozumiałość :) I recenzje ;]

* * *

_The past is so familiar __  
__But that's why you couldn't stay _

Zawsze odchodziłeś, nic mi nie mówiąc. Nie mogłeś wytrzymać naszej nędzy, tego, że głodowaliśmy i mieszkaliśmy w rozpadającej się chatce gdzieś na krańcu świata. To dlatego odszedłeś, tym razem nawet nie na koniec naszego świata, ale poza niego, prawda? Bo Soul Society, bez względu na to, czy byłeś w biednej dzielnicy Rukongai, czy w swojej kapitańskiej kwaterze, zawsze przypominało ci o poniżeniu, prawda? Ale… dlaczego nie zabrałeś mnie ze sobą? Nawet wtedy usłyszałam tylko „Gomen na, Rangiku"…

_Too many ghosts, too many haunted dreams __  
__Beside you were built to find your own way... _

Zawsze byłeś inny. Ludzie cię nienawidzili. Twojego uśmiechu bez względu na sytuację. Nigdy nie zrzucałeś swojej maski, tylko dla mnie. Broniła cię przed wspomnieniami, którymi nawet ze mną często się nie dzieliłeś. Doskonale radziłeś sobie sam. Nie potrzebowałeś nikogo do dzielenia swoich myśli. Czy dlatego nawet wtedy usłyszałam tylko "Gomen na, Rangiku"?...

_But after al__l these years, I thought we'd still hold on __  
__But when I reach for you and search your eyes __  
__I see you've already gone... _

Niewielu ludzi widziało kolor twoich oczu. Jeszcze mniej spośród nich przeżyło. Ale mało kto zastanawiał się, dlaczego nigdy ich nie otwierasz, prawda? Ja wiem. Nigdy nie potrafiłeś zmusić ich do gry w swojej farsie. Bez względu na wieczny uśmiech. Bez względu na figle, które robiłeś wszystkim dookoła. Zawsze były odległe, zamyślone, doskonale oddające niebo, którego kolor dzieliły. Dzięki temu wiedziałam, w jakim nastroju naprawdę jesteś. Nawet, jeśli chciałeś to przede mną ukryć, one cię zdradzały. Ale teraz, teraz gdy w nie patrzę, nie rozpoznaję ich. Czy to dlatego, że w końcu nauczyłeś się nad nimi panować, czy naprawdę nic już do mnie nie czujesz? Czy mam stracić całą nadzieję, że wrócisz do mnie, tak jak zawsze to robiłeś? Dlaczego nigdy nie chcesz powiedzieć mi nic więcej niż „Gomen na, Rangiku"?...

_That's OK __  
__I'll be fine __  
__I've got myself, I'll heal in time __  
__But when you leave just remember what we had... _

A jednak to ja przeżyję, Gin. To nie ja zostałam zdrajcą, to nie we mnie są teraz skierowane katany najpotężniejszych shinigami. Wiesz tak samo jak ja, że zginiesz tutaj. Proszę, powiedz coś, powiedz coś, co nas łączy, pamiętasz? Tyle razem przeszliśmy. Proszę, niech twoimi ostatnimi słowami nie będą „Gomen na, Rangiku"!

_There's more to life than just you __  
__I may cry but I'll make it through _

Nie umrę, Gin. Wiesz, dlaczego życie jest takie ważne? Bo daje czas na zagojenie ran. Kiedyś byłeś dla mnie wszystkim. Nie widziałam poza tobą świata, byłam od ciebie zależna. Ale to się zmieniło. I teraz to ty znikniesz, ale zmiany zostaną. Może kiedyś otworzę oczy ze snu, nie czując w nich łez i nie pamiętając z niego tylko trzech słów: „Gomen na, Rangiku"?

_And I know that the sun will shine again __  
__Though I may think of you now and then... _

Życie będzie płynąć dalej bez ciebie. Czy nie tego pragnąłeś, zostawiając mnie? Żebym nauczyła się wreszcie polegać tylko na sobie? Gdy ciebie już nie będzie, właśnie to mi pozostanie. I może kiedyś, gdy inni już o tobie zapomną, gdy wszystkie rany się zagoją, gdy i ja zacznę znowu żyć, ponownie obudzę się rano, otoczona trzema słowami: „Gomen na, Rangiku"?

_Can't do a thing with ashes __  
__But throw them to the wind... _

Mimo, że widzę jeszcze życie w twoich oczach, mimo, że czuję jeszcze ciepło twojego ciała, mimo to wiem, że właśnie znikasz z mojego świata. Że pozostaniesz już tylko we wspomnieniach. Że tym razem nawet twoja własna wola nie może cię zatrzymać przy mnie. A wiesz, części wspomnień o tobie nie chcę pamiętać. Szczególnie brzmienia twego głosu, gdy mówiłeś: "Gomen na, Rangiku".

_Though this heart may be in pieces now __  
__You know I'll build it up again and __  
__I'll come back stronger than I ever did before __  
__Just don't turn around when you walk out that door... _

Zawsze płakałam, gdy odchodziłeś. Zawsze powtarzałam sobie, że następnym razem już nie będę rozpaczać, że już się przyzwyczaiłam. Ale to nic nie dawało, i tak nie potrafiłam powstrzymać łez. Moje postanowienia były niewiele warte, prawda? Teraz wiem, że już nigdy nie wrócisz. Znowu mówię sobie, że w końcu przywykłam, nie będę wyczekiwać widoku nieodłącznego uśmiechu na twojej twarzy. I tak to nic nie da… Może tym razem naprawdę oduczę się życia dla ciebie… przez ciebie? Tylko proszę, nie żegnaj mnie ten ostatni raz słowami „Gomen na, Rangiku"…

_That's OK __  
__I'll be fine __  
__I've got myself, I'll heal in time...but when you leave just remember what we had... __  
__There's more to life than just you __  
__I may cry but I'll make it through _

Poradzę sobie. Nie mam innego wyboru. Ostatni czas dał mi lekcję, jak żyć bez ciebie. W końcu mieszkanie w dwóch różnych światach, to nie to samo, co przebywanie w innych dzielnicach tego samego, prawda? Ostatnio nie mogłam nawet wyczuć twojej obecności. Czy teraz będzie inaczej? Przecież nigdy nie zapomnę twojej twarzy, twoich oczu, nawet jeżeli, bez względu na czas, te wspomnienia będą bolesne. Są osoby, które czekają na mój powrót. Ciekawa zmiana ról, prawda? To dlatego zawsze wracałeś, że mimo wszystko ktoś na ciebie czekał? W takim razie, dlaczego zawsze powtarzałeś „Gomen na, Rangiku"?

_And even though our stories at the end __  
__I still may think of you now and then... _

Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że tym razem już nie wrócisz. Widzę to w twoich oczach. Ale zawsze, zawsze pozostaniesz w moim sercu. Nawet, jeżeli pewnego dnia znajdę w nim miejsce dla kogoś innego, nie zapomnę powiedzieć: „Gomen ne, Gin".


End file.
